


直播事故（by KK）

by KKwong



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKwong/pseuds/KKwong





	直播事故（by KK）

#泰昀  
当喝醉了的绒喵遇上有口难言的昀哥，会发生什么？？？

127全球巡演结束，庆功宴上的众人是难抑的兴奋，李泰容看着窗外偶尔划过的飞机，偷偷看了一眼手机，有些委屈。昀昀今天没有来电话。。。昀昀已经三天没有理自己了，想昀昀。。。

绒喵有些兴致缺缺的看着在场的众人，Johnny胳膊肘碰碰他“你要不要这么丧？？不知道的以为这是解散专场呢”

“你管我”李泰容翻了个白眼，傲娇的转身去找猫在各个角落里的成员们，一个个都这么宅 不愿意应酬 到底是随了谁！！！

徐某人恨恨的关掉手机，决定不告诉某人他刚刚收到的消息，哼 

“来来来，泰容啊，辛苦了啊”  
“泰容哥，干杯~~我们要永远一起呀~~”  
“做的不错，还要继续努力，NCT加油”

一杯接一杯的灌下来，李泰容的脸颊泛起微微的粉色，社长拍着李泰容的肩膀感慨他酒量见长，也就只有成员们知道，他们的队长现在战斗力已经下降了95%，离醉倒只差一步。为了防止出现某人酒后憨态，众人相互眼色示意，将他先送回了宿舍

李泰容乖巧的点点头，顺从的让经纪人送回了宿舍，手指紧握着手机，生怕错过一点点消息，他闷闷的戳戳屏幕，点开置顶的聊天界面，想了半天 发了一句【我想你了昀昀。。。】

李泰容眨巴眨巴大眼，目光紧盯着屏幕，可惜 消息发出去依旧是石沉大海。。

李泰容小朋友委屈了 抑郁了 不开心了，他翻身下床 趿拉着拖鞋踩着S型路线出了宿舍，推开董思成宿舍门，动作利落的爬上他的床，扯过被子盖上，然后安心的闭上了眼睛

董思成从机场出来的时候，被外面满满当当的粉丝吓了一跳，只是为了处理护照问题回来的他下意识开始翻找口罩想要遮盖一下，可是已经晚了，前面此起彼伏的尖叫和呐喊让他有些迷茫，现在的粉丝消息都这么快了么？！这不是私人行程？？

经纪人也被这阵仗搞得有些懵逼，打听之下才知道，这些并不是董思成的粉丝，而是在等再晚一点的航班，有个近期人气急升的男团今晚回国，董思成的到来对粉丝而言，纯属意外惊喜

董思成好容易突破重围挤出来时，帽子都不知道飞到哪里去了，他坐在保姆车上无奈的对着窗外拍照的人挥挥手，暗叹这都是什么和什么啊 都不是自己粉丝还这么疯狂

保姆车行驶到二分之一路程时，经纪人默默的递过手机，对上董思成无奈的双眼“这一会儿热搜炸了，公司意思是 你开个直播 也对粉丝有个交代，反正现在大家都知道你在韩国了”董不乐接过手机，内心感叹营业不易

【哈喽大家好~我是WINWIN，嗯。。。现在有多少人呢？？再多一点的时候我们再开始吧~~大家等一下哦~~】  
【哦 已经200万了么~~大家都不睡觉的么~~哈哈哈 西珍妮们，我现在在车上，所以灯光有些昏暗，大家能看清么？？刚刚 真的吓到了，哈哈哈哈哈 好多人，经纪人哥哥都慌了呢】

——啊啊啊啊啊 是winwin啊~~~  
——WINWIN，回韩国是有什么节目嘛~~  
——哈哈哈哈哈 欢迎收看董思成被迫营业现场  
——呜呜呜 我们宝宝都瘦了，SM多给孩子吃点吧

董思成一目十行的看着评论，笑了笑【大家，我回来是因为签证到期啦，回来处理一下，没有其他原因哦~不要多想】

絮絮叨叨的董思成耐心地回答着粉丝的问题，下车后跟经纪人挥挥手，自己举着进了宿舍

【铛铛~我到宿舍了哦，大家 这是第一次见我们宿舍吧~，给你们看一下哦 反正现在还是干净的，嗯】

——嗷嗷嗷 这是威神的宿舍么~~  
——昀昀有没有想127的哥哥们~呜呜呜 好想看到我们昀昀和哥哥们一起哦~~  
——昀昀昀昀 今天127的庆功宴哦，有没有给泰容哥哥发信息呢？？  
——上面的不要乱说啦，哥哥们私下都是联系的  
——什么啊，我以为会是在127宿舍呢，忘记昀昀已经搬离了

评论刷的很快，董思成有些看不过来，他嘟起嘴巴随手推开卧室门【大家刷的好快哦，我都看不过来了，嗯。。127的哥哥弟弟们我也很想他们呢，哈哈哈 今天很晚了，明天会发信息联系的呢】

将镜头固定好以后，董思成放下东西对着镜头挥了一下【大家稍等哦，我去换一下衣服先~】

——啊啊啊啊 能看到昀昀睡衣直播么！！！  
——哎呀，昀昀就在这里脱把~~  
——上面的，警告⚠ 我也想看😭  
——啊啊啊啊 今天也是幸福的一天呢，昀昀今天会和我们多聊一会儿么~~  
——卧槽 我发现了什么？？？董思成你的床上有人！！！！  
——啊啊啊啊啊 我也看到了，是谁！！！是谁上了我们昀昀哥哥的床！！！！

直接走进洗手间的董思成并未发现床上那一坨，怪只怪李泰容被子盖的太严实，脑袋都被遮住。这会儿 李泰容迷迷糊糊翻了个身，一阵尿意袭来，他揉着眼睛坐起身，轻车熟路的往洗手间走去，董思成临走时将镜头固定在桌子上，镜头正对着这张床，此刻 直播里的粉丝们只觉得风中凌乱，似乎 自己知道了什么不可言喻的东西。。。

——你们觉不觉得 那是李泰容？  
——虽然有点远并且模糊，不过。。。我也觉得像唉。。。  
——所以 队长大人，半夜跑到昀昀床上，他们。。。嗯。。。  
——不要说了！！！我不信！！！我的昀昀还小！！！  
——啊啊啊啊啊 泰昀SZD，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 我要叉会儿腰

董思成换完睡衣又洗了个脸，门刚拉开，就撞上了睡眼惺忪的李泰容，董思成愣了愣，有些好奇问道“泰容哥？你怎么在这？？”

“嗯？？”李泰容努力的睁大眼睛，眼前模模糊糊的影子，是昀昀么？？昀昀回来了？！！想到这里 李泰容一个猛扑就跳到了董思成身上，董思成一个踉跄后退两步，堪堪接住了他，鼻子一皱“哥你喝了多少酒？？”

“唔。。。一杯 两杯 三杯。。。忘记了。。。” 李泰容整个脑袋凑到董思成脖颈间蹭着，满足的露出了微笑“昀昀！ 昀昀 ！！昀昀！！！ ”

“在。。。”董思成无奈的托着他，有些好笑，泰容哥只要一喝醉，猫型立现

“昀昀你都不回我信息。。。宝宝你不爱我了。。。呜呜呜呜 好伤心呐。。。泰容最喜欢昀昀了。。。”

“我这不是一下飞机酒开始直。。。”话音一顿，董思成内心咯噔一声，卧槽 完了

——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊 你们听到了么，宝宝 宝宝啊！！！！  
——呜呜呜呜呜 老母亲留下悲伤的眼泪。。。孩子是别人家的了。。。  
——不行！！！！！！！！！！！哥哥你不能啊！！！！！！！！！！！！  
——泰昀是真的啊！！！姐妹们 快来啊！！！！泰昀公开出柜了啊！！！！！  
——ε(┬┬﹏┬┬)3 我发现了什么。。。我还是个孩子。。。  
——镜头，镜头你转一下啊 我要看两个宝宝！！！！

董思成先耐心地将李泰容安抚好，千叮咛万嘱咐的让他乖乖呆在洗手间不要出来，然后一个跨步奔到镜头前，看着迅速刷上来的评论内心凄凉

【咳，那个 泰容哥喝醉了呢，大家刚刚是不是看到了泰容哥的醉态啊，不要传播哦 大家要保护泰容哥的形象呢~~唔 喝醉的泰容哥和平常是不太一样的呢，哈哈哈哈哈哈】董思成尴尬的面对镜头，不知道该如何解释才好，然后 他便看到了粉丝们统一的刷屏，董思成有些不懂了

——。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
——。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
——。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
——。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
——咳 昀昀呐，回头。。。你泰容哥快脱完了。。。

半蹲着的董思成猛的一回头，然后被眼前吓得一个屁股蹲儿就坐在了地上，李泰容的T恤已经不知道去了哪里，光着上身目光懵懂无辜的看着董思成，然后 似乎发现了什么，又凑近了镜头，于是 粉丝们的屏幕上出现了一双清澈的卡姿兰大眼睛，眨巴 眨巴

“嘻，你们死心吧，昀昀最爱我惹 你们是没有希望的，以后好好当妈粉，不要呜呜呜呜呜”李泰容话音未落就被董思成堵住了嘴巴，董思成将人推离镜头，结结实实的按在了床上。

董思成此刻一个头两个大，实在是不知道现下到底是直接关直播比较好还是将人打晕比较好，在他犹豫的时候，醉猫就环抱着他的腰，脑袋蹭在他腹部一阵撒娇“昀昀你难道不是最爱我了么！！！你不能变心！！！我最喜欢你了 泰容尼最喜欢昀昀！！！你回中国那么久，我每天每天都想见你，可是好不容易见到了你还不理我，宝宝好伤心！！！”

董思成被抱住腰动弹不得，很是无奈，然后 他便察觉到某人开始不老实了，先是后腰的手摸摸索索的进了T恤，直接抚上了肌肤，然后就是腹部那处一阵湿热，灵活的舌尖舔舐着他的肚脐，董思成一个寒颤，话都说不利索了

“泰容哥，你乖一点，先放开我，我去关直播，好不好？？”无奈的董思成弯下腰凑到李泰容耳边，咬牙切齿

“不要，你亲我一下”

“。。。。。”

“宝宝不爱我了！！泰容尼一直很乖的！！！”

“你。。。”董思成扫了一眼镜头，然后侧了侧身子 用自己的身体挡住了李泰容，轻轻凑到他唇边一吻“我最爱你了，乖 松开一下下，我去关掉好不好？”

“那你快点回来~~~”李泰容开开心心的松开他，董思成三步并两步凑到镜头前，却不知道该怎么说，倒是一直刷屏的粉丝们替他解了尴尬

——你快点关了直播吧，我们不想知道这么多的。。。  
——昀昀呐。。保护好自己。。。/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~  
——哥，饶了我们这些单身狗吧，赶紧关掉直播  
——那个。。快点关了吧 绒猫已经脱完了 在 在等你了。。。  
——没想到，泰容哥哥竟然这么软么。。。  
——我竟然 站反了西皮？？昀泰？！！！  
——咳 祝 祝你们幸福。。。

看到那句已经脱完了，董思成太阳穴一跳，一个手抖直接关了直播，他低下头怔怔的看着黑漆漆的镜头，直觉要完

“昀昀！！！泰容很乖了 你为森么还不来！！！”  
“昀昀昀昀昀昀~~~~”

唉。。。董思成捏了捏眉间，能怎么办，兵来将挡 水来土掩呗。。。先去伺候这位祖宗吧

“昀昀~~”董思成刚掀开被子躺下就被李泰容一个翻身压在身下，随即就是一个接一个的吻落下来“终于抱到你了。。。昀昀我爱你”

“嗯，我也爱你 泰容哥”董思成摸着他的后脑勺，轻轻开口，一直爱你

似乎是感受到了董思成的配合，李泰容的吻逐渐加强，微凉的手指轻轻将他的睡衣解开，董思成歪过头，不敢看他。“昀昀这里粉粉的。。。”嘟嘟囔囔的声音凑近，董思成有些害羞的抱着他的脑袋，任由那人的舌尖绕着乳尖打转，董思成不禁开始想着 两个人到底是有多久未见，久到 这种陌生又熟悉的感觉都似乎是一种新的体验

“唔！”乳尖被重重咬了一口，董思成不禁拽了一下他的头发，示意对方轻一些，李泰容气呼呼的抬起头“你不爱我了！！！”

“嗯？”董思成眨眨眼，有些迷茫

“你都不专心！！！”李泰容澄亮的大眼看着他，似乎下一秒就要落泪，董思成内心感慨 这个哥是怎么做到又霸道又软萌的啊，怎么看自己都比他MAN一点啊

“董思成！！！”似乎是生气董思成又走神，李泰容黑亮的眸子泫然欲泣地看着他“你又走神！！！”

“没有啦，我最爱你了啊，泰容哥 我刚刚只是在想我们多久没见了。。。”

“你还知道！！我不管，今晚上你要听我的！！”李泰容面朝他呲着小尖牙威胁到

“哥，我明天还有事情啊，要早起唉，我 用手帮你好不好？？”

“这么久没见，你竟然用。。。”李泰容气呼呼的松开他，背对他坐在床尾一个人生着闷气，然后 越想越委屈，豆大的眼泪一滴滴落下来，这下 董思成着急了，伸出手戳戳他的后背

“泰容哥？？” 看到对方坐的离自己越发远，董思成认输了，因为 再不认输李泰容就要掉下去了，董思成轻轻从后面抱住他的腰，脸凑到他的脸颊边偷得一个吻“泰容哥，我错了，我听你的好不好？”

原本还在默默抹泪的人听到后迅速转身将人压在身下，微微红肿的眼睛一眨不眨的看着他“你说的？”

“我说的。。。”董思成笑了笑，反正 明天早上起来还指不定会有什么事情发生呢，先把眼前的哄好再说吧

掠夺似的吻毫不留情地侵入，董思成顺从的张开嘴巴配合着他的侵占，灵活的舌头在他口中作乱，来不及吞咽的口水顺着唇角留下，直到有些喘不过气时 董思成才拍了拍他的胳膊，示意他放开些

稍得空闲得董思成大口大口地喘息着，责怪的看了他一眼，带着湿意的眼角只是随便扫了一眼 李泰容就觉得呼吸再次加重，不等董思成反应就又扑了上去，这次是咬住了他的下唇，反复的蹂躏 舔舐，直到董思成的嘴巴变得异常红肿

董思成穿着睡裤，这倒是方便了身上的人，一把就扯下 然后伸手覆上了那一团，李泰容熟练的揉捏了两下，便感觉到那处渐渐变得硬挺，他舔了舔嘴唇，然后对着董思成咧开嘴巴笑了笑 低头含住了那处

董思成被他的眼神看的一个倒吸气，然后便失力的仰躺在床上，只余下甜腻的呻吟。虽然许久未这样亲近，但是两个人都对彼此身体太过于熟悉，李泰容一边吞吐着一边用手悄悄摸了摸囊袋，董思成发出了一声长长的呻吟，李泰容更加卖力了。舌尖重重的舔过顶端，双手紧紧扣住因着刚刚的动作腰腹抬起的人，用力的吸了一口，喷射而出的白浊一点没剩的被他全数吞下。

李泰容舔了舔唇角，对着董思成露出一个傻气的笑容，董思成只觉得心口暖暖的，抬手拉过他的脖子，给了他一个热吻，末了 砸吧砸吧嘴，一脸嫌弃“太难吃了”

“只要是昀昀的，我都觉得是甜的~”带着酒味儿的绒喵笑弯了眼睛，十指与他交缠，拉到自己身下硕大处“昀昀宝贝舒服了，可是我还难受。。。”

董思成腾的红了脸，即使这不是第一次，但是他对于这真刀实枪的接触依旧有些放不开。李泰容轻啄了一下他的脸颊，似乎是爱极了他的反应，然后 略带沙哑的声音凑近他“昀昀，张嘴”

董思成下意识张开嘴巴，下一秒就伸进来两只手指，董思成下意识想吐出却被人钳制住下巴“乖，你这里没有润滑剂，舔湿他” 上一秒还软萌的绒喵这一会儿严肃的看着他，那视线 董思成总觉得是要把他生吞活剥了

舌尖配合着手指的动作，李泰容半眯起眼睛直勾勾的盯着身下人那狭长上挑的眼尾，只觉得每一秒都是对自己的诱惑，手指模仿性交的动作在他口中作乱，如愿的得到一个嗔怪的眼神，李泰容闭上眼睛 暗暗深呼吸，然后猛地抽出手指 带出的津液让他下意识就低头帮他舔掉，手指顺着往下 在那密闭处轻轻按了按

体内异物的进入让董思成难受的扭了扭身子，所有的话都被李泰容以吻封缄，只能发出唔唔唔的抗议，李泰容一刻都不想耽搁，天知道他等了多久才又能将人按在身下，但是 对董思成的怜惜让他的动作着急却不慌乱，身下很快就扩张到三只手指，李泰容只觉得所有的忍耐力都到了极限，抽出手指 带着灼热温度的巨物便抵到了穴口

“昀昀，知道我现在脑海里在想哪首歌么？” 董思成眼睛睁得大大的看向他，无辜又纯情，然后难受的晃动着腰肢，呜咽了一声，李泰容弯下腰，凑到他耳边“whiplash啊 宝贝” 下一秒便长驱直入，也不管身下人能否接受 整根没入，董思成妖冶的凤眼瞬间染红，闷哼出声

Shorty give me (Whip-Whiplash)  
宝贝 对我（鞭 鞭打）吧  
Shorty give me (Whip-Whiplash)  
宝贝 对我（鞭 鞭打）吧  
솔직하게 말해줘 (네 맘 그대로)  
坦白地对我说吧（就按你心里所想）  
달콤한 캔디보다 쓴 커피 (원해)  
比甜美的糖果更苦涩的咖啡（我想要）  
듣기에 좋은 말들은 (잠시뿐)  
动听的那些话（就一会儿）  
날 깨울 진심이 필요해  
需要将我唤醒的真心  
난 네가 필요해  
我需要你  
이 순간에 All stop  
这一瞬间 全都停止  
온 몸이 다  
全身上下都  
반응을 해 빠르게  
快速地起着反应

董思成手指紧紧掐着李泰容的胳膊，整个身子都随着他的动作颤抖着，李泰容凑近他 每一句歌词都是一个深入撞击，董思成的睫毛上都挂上了泪珠，他紧咬着嘴唇，身下绞的更紧了

“宝贝，我感受到你对我的爱了，你看 它一直在挽留我。。。”

“唔。。。不要 不要说了啊啊啊啊啊”董思成将头埋进他的胸口，张嘴就咬上肌理分明的皮肤，李泰容闷哼一声 撞击的更重了

前一刻还在感慨喝醉了酒就变成绒喵的人软萌可爱，这一刻却只想捶死上一秒的自己，董思成的睡衣半褪不褪的挂在身上，每一次的求饶都带着哭腔，殊不知 这每一声都让李泰容失控

“昀昀，如果你能生孩子，我一定要让你每天都下不了床，给我生一大堆宝宝”

“唔，不 不要了泰容哥。。。呜呜呜”董思成紧闭着眼睛疯狂的摇头，从尾椎处传来的酥麻让他后穴忍不住的一阵阵收缩，李泰容太过于了解他的身体，每一次都撞击在他的敏感点上，快感让他不知所措 他真想就这样晕过去，或许会好过一点

“昀昀，今晚上 你都是我的。。。” 紧致的后穴每一次的吸吮都考验着李泰容的自制力，他愤愤的盯着紧闭着双眼的人，发了狠的抽插着

董思成不知道这场性事持续了多久，只知道 在李泰容终于放开他时，他全身如脱了水般瘫软着，手指连动一下都没了力气。他不知道李泰容到底有没有酒醒，又或许 李泰容根本就没醉，这些 他都不知道了，最后的记忆 是李泰容抱起他去了浴室，只不过 没几秒钟，浴室里便又响起了破碎的呻吟和粗重的喘息

两个人是被夺命连环CALL震醒的，李泰容揉着额头拿过手机，信息200+ 未接20，他眉头一皱，随即将手机关机一扔 又紧了紧怀抱，满足的偷了个吻又睡了过去

#泰昀  
#董思成直播 李泰容  
#泰昀公开恋情  
#李泰容 醉酒  
#李泰容 少女攻  
#昀泰

——呜呜呜 泰昀是真的  
——楼上的 你错了哦，是昀泰哦，昨晚直播里的泰容很少女哦  
——少女攻！！我不管 泰昀不可逆  
——我的天哪，我竟然磕到了真的  
——我不管我不管，我的昀昀 我的宝贝，妈妈舍不得你啊！！！  
——行了，至少 你儿子以后饿不到了。。。  
——也是，昀昀还挺会找，这个会做饭，哈哈哈哈哈哈 妈妈以后再也不担心儿子饿到了

董思成倚在床头，默默看着手机里的消息，翻了个白眼


End file.
